


Reindeer and Snowballs

by sixclawsdragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Party, Gen, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixclawsdragon/pseuds/sixclawsdragon
Summary: The paladins show Allura and Coran how Christmas is celebrated





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [space-run](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=space-run).



It was December, and the paladins of Voltron were starting to miss all the different holiday traditions from home. It was Lance who suggested they show Allura and Coran how they all celebrated Christmas.

Everyone loved the idea, and they all had something to contribute. Keith strung up lights around the castle, and Pidge programmed them to flash in different patterns so that they spelled out words. Hunk, with Coran’s help, baked and decorated several trays of cookies in festive shapes.

Shiro and Allura set up the tree, which was an odd shade of purple and looked nothing like an evergreen, but the people of Libros VI had called it a tree. They decorated it with Altean knickknacks Allura had gathered up. On top was a vaguely star-shaped ornament Coran and Lance had cobbled together from spare parts.

Lance’s largest contribution, however, was attempting to introduce the tradition of mistletoe. He convinced Hunk (no one was exactly sure how) to help him hang paper cutouts of mistletoe all over the ship, and he had taken to cornering people beneath them, with varying results.

* * *

“Caught you, Pidget. Now you’ve gotta give me a kiss.” Lance blocked the hallway, spreading his arms out so she couldn’t get by.

“How about I give you a kick in the shin instead?” She looked like she really would, so Lance stepped aside.

“And quit calling me that.” She stepped on his foot as she passed, and he yelled after her.

“You know you love me, Pidgeon!”

* * *

Lance didn’t give up until Keith almost punched him, at which point Shiro persuaded him that it was better not to start a fight over mistletoe, of all things. By then, they were ready to start the party.

Hunk’s cookies were set out on a table with some of Coran’s best nunvill, and he and Pidge had set up some little speakers that played the most holiday-sounding Altean music they could find.

They had made or found each other small presents, mostly things from different planets they had visited. The first order of business was to sit in a circle and exchange them. Among the gifts were a new notepad for Pidge to doodle in, and a bracelet for Allura with charms representing each of the paladins.

After opening their presents, everyone tried the cookies Coran and Hunk had made. They were delicious, even if no one was really sure what was in them. The paladins taught Allura and Coran some Christmas songs, and they had a singalong.

Lance came up with the idea of playing Pictionary with the Christmas songs, and they all had fun laughing at each other’s terrible drawings.

“You call that a Christmas tree? I could do better than than with my eyes closed.” Keith scoffed, irritated that he hadn’t been able to tell what it was fast enough to win the round.

“Oh yeah? Prove it, mullet boy!” Lance handed him the paper and pen. They borrowed Hunk’s headband to use as a blindfold, and Keith quickly drew…a scribble.

“What’s that supposed to be?” Pidge leaned over to look closer.

“What do you mean? It’s obviously a reindeer.” Keith took off the blindfold to see for himself. “Oh. Well, it’s _supposed_ to be a reindeer. It’s still better than Lance’s,” he grumbled, glaring at Lance, who was laughing.

“At least I could beat you in a snowball fight.” Keith crossed his arms as Lance jumped up to dispute that.

“You wanna prove it?” Hunk sighed as Keith stood up too. Why did it always have to be proved?

“Let’s take this outside.” Keith stepped closer to Lance, who agreed, and they both ran for the door. There was a long moment of silence when they were gone, until Pidge spoke up.

“Who wants to go throw snowballs at both of them?” Everyone did, so they all put on warmer clothes and headed outside. Lance and Keith were hiding behind large rocks, flinging snow at each other.

Allura scooped up a handful of snow and patted it into a ball before hurling it at Lance, striking him in the side of the head and getting his attention.

“An ambush!” He cried, ducking behind the rock. “Keith, we’re under attack!”

Keith had wisely hidden behind his own rock, but he stuck his head out to talk to Lance. “What do you want me to do about it?”

“Truce?” Lance ducked as a large snowball from Hunk almost nailed him. “Let’s beat them!”

“If you think you can hit any of them,” Keith yelled back, but started making himself a pile of snowballs.

Pidge hid behind Hunk when Lance and Keith started fighting back, using him as a shield. Coran defended Allura, throwing snowballs with both hands. Shiro treated it like a game of dodgeball, avoiding the snow thrown at him whenever possible.

Lance was better at dodging, and Keith had better aim, so Lance darted over to where Keith was hiding and made snowballs to serve as more ammo while Keith kept throwing. 

The snowball fight finally ended when Lance snuck around to dump snow down the back of Pidge’s shirt, and she tackled him to the ground. After they had exhausted themselves, the whole group went back inside to warm up.

Coran’s suggestion of nunvill to warm up quickly didn’t exactly appeal to anyone but him, so everyone else drank what seemed to be the alien equivalent of hot chocolate.

“I think we should frame Keith’s ‘reindeer.’” Pidge commented as they all sat around relaxing. “It would be like one of those famously ugly paintings in museums.”


End file.
